


you are my star.

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Akaashi Keiji, BokuAka Week 2020, Character Study, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: Akaashi is just a barista.Bokuto is a world star athlete.And boy did the barista fall for the star athlete.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	you are my star.

It’s accidental, really, how Akaashi Keiji meets Bokuto Koutarou. One might say it’s cliche, and Akaashi would agree.

This is their love story. To Akaashi Keiji, this is the most chaotic way of falling in love. Bokuto Koutarou is chaos, but Akaashi doesn’t mind one bit. One might think it’s tragic, one might think it’s beautiful, but to Akaashi, this is the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

Bokuto’s loud. Boisterous. Cocky, though not arrogant. He’s full of himself, really, but Akaashi can’t seem to mind. No wonder how hard he tries.

It happens on one autumn afternoon. Dry leaves are falling, the weather warm but more cooling than humid. It’s just another regular day for Akaashi. He’s just a barista, nothing interesting ever happens here in his coffee shop. Though if Akaashi knew he was going to jinx this, he might have never said _anything_ at all.

He’s cleaning the counter - again, another regular thing to do - when they door flies open, followed by it slamming later. There’s a man leaning on the door, girls crying and screaming behind it and Akaashi raises his brow. Said man is well-built and though his biceps are a little above average, Akaashi finds his hair rather interesting. White with black...streaks? Akaashi doesn’t think they’re streaks. And how does he manage to put it up like that? It’s interesting; the latter’s hair. Akaashi continues studying him as he pants, trying hard to hold the door to refrain it from flying open.

“Do you need me to lock the door?” Akaashi says, taking the panting man by surprise.

“You can do that?” he replies, eyes pleading for mercy and Akaashi has to fight back a smile.

“Yes.” Akaashi replies curtly. “I can lock the door.”

Akaashi walks over to the man who’s looking at him like he hung the stars. “Thank you _so_ much you are such an angel.” said man says, his straightforwardness causing Akaashi to blush. “God I hate this I try going out once and this happens.”

When he hears the click of the lock, Akaashi walks back to the register and his companion wanders around the coffee shop. It’s an old cafe, the smell of the wooded furniture fills the room and it gives Akaashi comfort. Akaashi likes the coffee shop. He’s been here all through his middle school to his college life and he can’t find comfort in anything else now. The place is familiar, and he knows the nook and crook of every single space in the cafe. If Akaashi could call this place his home, he would.

“This place smells old,” the golden eyed man said and Akaashi sighs. “It’s nice.”

Akaashi hums. “It is old. I think this place was established back in the 60s.”

“Whoa!” his companion exclaims, startling Akaashi. “That’s like, older than my mom probably!” the man continues looking around the space, now looking more amazed at every single minimal decoration of the cafe. “Thanks for saving my butt out there, by the way!” he’s looking at Akaashi now, eyes bright, smile wide and Akaashi just _feels_ the need to smile in return. “My name’s Bokuto!”

“Bokuto...” Akaashi whispers, wondering why it sounds so familiar. “Are you an idol, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto lets out a laugh, loud and genuine. “Nah,” he says in between laughs. Drying the tears from the corners of his eyes, Bokuto continues. “I’m a volleyball player. I play for the country.”

“Ah...” is all Akaashi replies back.

“So what is _your_ name?”

“Akaashi,” he replies halfheartedly.

“Akaashi you saved my butt!”

“Please stop saying butt, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replies in his normal tone, one that people call cold and condescending, but Bokuto apparently doesn’t think it’s any of those because instead of giving Akaashi the stink eye, he laughs. Again loud and genuine.

“You’re really funny Akashi!”

“It’s Akaashi,” Akaashi says, letting out a loud sigh, smiling softly. He makes his way to the register and Bokuto approaches him. “Would you like anything to drink, Bokuto-san?”

“Depends. Are you buying it?” he winks. _Winks._ Akaashi starts to wonder why his heart is hammering in his chest.

“Would you want me to lose my job?” Akaashi jokes and he lets out a laugh when he sees the change in Bokuto’s face, colour draining and eyes wide in fear. “I’m joking, Bokuto-san.”

“Don’t scare me like that, Akaashi!”

* * *

It’s raining outside, the soft pitter-pattering of the raindrops calms him down and he wishes he’s alone during these times. He wants to ignore it, but it’s hard when the thing that you’re supposed to ignore is the ever so loud volleyball player.

Akaashi googled him, for a few reasons (looking for close up pictures of his biceps is definitely _not_ what Akaashi has been doing) and apparently he is indeed a volleyball _superstar_ _._ Akaashi watches a few of his videos while Bokuto makes some call since he’s too afraid to go out on his own. He keeps looking out and there are still a few paparazzi and super “fans” that scare the shit out of Bokuto. The cafe is still locked for Bokuto’s comfort and the latter has promised to pay for the loss Akaashi is making for temporary closing the cafe and who is Akaashi to deny it?

“No man.” Akaashi hears him speak on his phone. “I _can’t_ go out. Those freaks are outside again. Kuroo. Kuroo! Pick me up! No fuck you.”

Well that was...

“Akaashi,” Akaashi perks up, quickly locking his phone and putting it inside his apron.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Do you mind if I stay here a while longer? I will pay you for all the hours-”

“Sure,” Akaashi replies before he can even think out the consequences of staying locked in the small space with Bokuto. “And don’t worry about the pay. You’ve paid enough.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi fidgets with his fingers. “Right now your safety is my main priority.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims, seeming to look less dejected and Akaashi can’t help the proud smile from forming.

“I don’t want my cafe to be the last place they see Bokuto Koutarou alive.”

“Hey!” the athlete lets out loud laugh and then he stops, coming into realization. “You know my full name!”

In the next few hours, Akaashi learns a few things about Bokuto. Things that Akaashi’s sure others aren’t aware of.

* * *

This is a bad idea. This is a _really_ bad idea.

It’s only been half an hour but Akaashi is so close to losing his mind.

Why?

Because Bokuto Koutarou is _so_ Bokuto Koutarou. He’s endearing, and handsome and did Akaashi mention he’s handsome? He’s _so_ good looking Akaashi’s heart is going a hundred mile per minute.

He’s sleeping on one of the couches and Akaashi shouldn’t...

He _really_ shouldn’t. But Akaashi’s a curious bastard.

Akaashi leans in close to study the odd specimen that is Bokuto Koutarou. His face is flawed, tiny scars that are only visible when you’re close enough, and Akaashi finds himself wondering all the stories behind every single scar. For some unknown reason, Akaashi finds himself wanting to know all of the details. He then studies the slope of his nose, up to his eyelashes, to his thick brows and down to his lips. It looks so kissable. So...

“Akaashi I can feel you breathing on my lips.”

Akaashi stumbles back, almost falling down on the table behind him and he walks away to hide himself behind the register. He steals a glance to find Bokuto smiling. In his sleep. The barista lets out a sigh.

* * *

  
  
In the second hour, Akaashi finds that Bokuto drools in his sleep. It’s a minor detail that Akaashi realizes while he was sweeping the floor around him. In the same hour, Akaashi finds out that Bokuto sleeps like the dead.

Akaashi supports this theory by poking Bokuto’s cheeks. Then his sides, then pull his ears and the only thing he get in return is Bokuto’s grunt and Akaashi hides the chuckle behind his hand.

He finds himself smiling fondly at the athlete and Akaashi takes a few napkins from the counter, only to return to his crouching position to wipe the drool from the corners of Bokuto’s lips. He receives a groan in return and the barista freezes in his spot, lets out a sigh when Bokuto doesn’t wake up and returns to wipe the remaining wet spot on the corners of Bokuto’s lips.

And if Akaashi sees the corners of Bokuto’s mouth turn up to form a small smile, he keeps it to himself.

Bokuto wakes up in the third hour, and the next thing Akaashi finds out is that Bokuto cuts the crusts of his sandwich.

He looks at the athlete with a judgemental look before he lets out a snort.

“What?” Bokuto asks.

Apparently, he also talks with his mouth full and lacks eating etiquette. 

“Bokuto-san I don’t want to be involved if you have a choking fit.”

Akaashi winces as he hears Bokuto swallow. “Why are you laughing at me, Akaashi!”

“You don’t eat crusts.”

“Your point?”

“You can’t handle your crusts?”

Bokuto pauses his chewing for a moment before he answers, “I don’t find the reason to keep something I don’t like you know? Like they make me unhappy, so why should I hold on to it.”

Akaashi hides his chuckle behind his hand. “I guess you are right, Bokuto-san.”

“Stop doing that, Kaashi!” Bokuto _pouts._ God this man _pouts._ Akaashi is so close to ripping his apron into pieces and burn it.

“Do what?”

“Covering your smile,” Bokuto juts out his bottom lip.

Ah.

Akaashi’s a bit fucked.

* * *

The next hour, Akaashi notes to himself that Bokuto is a very antsy person, especially when he has _nothing_ to do. And when he’s antsy, he can’t stay in one place.

Akaashi watches as he moves to sit at every chair in the cafe, then he moves to go to the same shelf four times in the past five minutes and when he’s had enough of everything, he _whines._

“Akaashi please tell me you have something that I can do.”

Akaashi’s silent for a while before he replies, “Would you like to play a card game, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi has never seen a smile so bright.

\--

Their card game is of course, chaotic. Akaashi is playing with Bokuto after all.

“Go fish!” Bokuto smiles and Akaashi sighs.

“Bokuto-san, we are playing UNO.”

\--

“UNO!”

“No Bokuto-san you still have five cards left.”

\--

“UNO game.”

“You cheated, Akaashi.”

“How do you even cheat in UNO?”

* * *

In the fifth hour, Akaashi learned so much about Bokuto that he thinks he might shame Bokuto’s so called “fans”.

Bokuto is the youngest child in his family. With that said, Akaashi understands the way Bokuto reacts to things even better, like his pout and his whines. Akaashi manages to connect the dots. He has 3 elder siblings and an older sister and he’s the baby of the family, no matter how grown he is. (Bokuto flexes his muscles and if Bokuto laughs when he sees Akaashi visibly gulp, Bokuto doesn’t tell a soul.)

Bokuto in turn learns that Akaashi’s an only child and he basically grew up in the cafe, the old couple who owns the cafe trusts him to death - more than their own grandchildren and Akaashi takes the responsibility very seriously. Akaashi plays the violin, and he promises Bokuto to play to him in the future and he blushes when Bokuto exclaims excitedly.

Bokuto tells Akaashi that volleyball is his life and he happens to be the nation’s top 5 spikers which really impresses Akaashi and they laugh again when Bokuto flexes his muscles. When said that he was supposed to go to Fukuroudani, Bokuto lets out a loud whine and tons of “we could’ve been the bestest _friends_ Akaashi! Why didn’t you go?!”

Akaashi simply laughs and tells Bokuto that if he did choose to go to Fukuroudani, he wouldn’t have met Bokuto like this and Akaashi swears he could see the tinge of pink on Bokuto’s cheeks and he bites his lips, hiding behind the register again.

Bokuto’s favourite colour is gold - because they’re the colour of his eyes though to Akaashi, his eyes are more honey toned. The athlete is afraid of clowns, sleeps at 10 o’clock every night and wakes up at five in the morning to jog around his apartment complex. His favourite kind of alcohol is soju and he likes to mix them with yoghurt drinks. Bokuto has a cat named dog and and a dog named owl because he likes “confusing” the animals.

* * *

For the next half an hour, Akaashi teaches Bokuto the basics of using the espresso machine and Bokuto nearly kills himself, kills Akaashi and worried that he might burn the whole place down, the barista has to physically pull the athlete away from the machine.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calls out to the sulking man who looks at him with the most dejected look ever. “Come here for a second.”

Bokuto lets out a sigh and drags his feet on the floor to Akaashi and the latter rolls his eyes fondly.

He sits on the stool in front of where Akaashi is and gently, Akaashi sets the coffee that he has been working on. Bokuto’s eyes widen and he lets out a gasp.

“Akaashi!” he exclaims.

“It’s not the best and I’m usually only doing cats-”

“Akaashi I _love_ owls!! How did you know!” Bokuto looks at the cup in front of him with so much fondness and amazement, Akaashi doesn’t hide the blush on his face now. His latte art isn’t one of the things he’s most proud of but he has a lot of positive feedback.

“Your hair reminds me of them,” Akaashi scratches the behind of his neck and clears his throat. “I hope you like them.”

“Are you kidding me?! I love it a lot! You really are talented!”

Akaashi doesn’t hide his smile this time and gives Bokuto the biggest smile he can give and Bokuto flushes. “I’m glad you love them, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi’s smiling to himself as he sweeps the floor and he hears Bokuto whistling behind him accompanied by the sound of chairs being rearranged. It somehow feels incredibly domestic, having them do things like this and Akaashi smacks himself in the head using the broom.

“How did you like my accompany today, Akaashi?”

Akaashi hums. “It was quite nice. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Are you kidding me?! Today was the most fun I have ever had.” Akaashi sighs. Bokuto is too honest sometimes. “You are the most interesting person I have ever met.”

Akaashi turns around to face the man, hand gripping the broom. “You don’t think I’m boring and condescending?”

Bokuto frowns at this. “No. You’re just honest and reality hurts you know, but I don’t mind your honesty, Akaashi. You make me want to improve myself and that’s insane!”

It’s quiet for a while, and Bokuto breaks the silence by asking Akaashi, “Do you need me to take the trash out?”

* * *

The cold autumn night air hits them, causing Akaashi to shiver a little while he struggles with locking the door.

It’s 10 minutes pass 10 p.m. and Bokuto is still with him, despite how many times he asks the elder to go home.

“The stalkers might still be outside! I’m not risking anything!” is what Bokuto said when Akaashi tells him to leave.

With a questioned look, Akaashi chuckles, and then smile to himself. “Bokuto-san I think those stalkers have left _hours_ ago.”

“Oh,” Bokuto whispers and the barista chuckles.

“You know,” Akaashi walks towards a flushed Bokuto, his own heart hammering in his chest as he gets closer and closer til the tips of their shoes met. He looks down at his shoes and fixes the creases on Bokuto’s sports jacket. “If you like hanging out with me so much,” Akaashi focuses on his hands that’s grasping the hem of the athlete’s jacket, too flustered to look up the said man. “You can take me out on a date, maybe?”

There’s a hitch in Bokuto’s breath, and then Akaashi yelps when Bokuto grabs him by the waist, causing Akaashi to fall into his chest.

“I’m very furious, Akaashi,” Bokuto whispers, making chills run down his spine and it is definitely _not_ because of the cold. “I was going to ask you out first.”

“Well then,” Akaashi whispers, hands wrapping around the other’s waist. “I take that as a yes.”

“Of course it’s a yes, Akaashi! You’re smart aren’t ya.”

Akaashi smiles and nuzzles himself in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, kissing it softly.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka week day 1!! i love barista aus and to i'd sell my kidney to anyone to draw me Akaashi in an apron c;


End file.
